CrissColfer Box Scene
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: AU where Darren and Chris have been dating for two years and when the Klaine box scene is released Darren has a very important question to ask Chris, with the help of Blaine's words will he get the answer he's hoping for? ONE SHOT!


'**CrissColfer Box Scene'**

"Oh my God Darren, Ryan released the Klaine box scene today!" Chris shouted to me from his computer corner in our living room.

"No way!" I shouted back. I had to act as if I had no knowledge of the events that were about to unfold if I wanted my plan to work. Truthfully, I knew he would be releasing it today because I had asked him to. It was all part of my grander plan that would momentarily take flight.

Chris and I had been dating for what seemed like forever, but in truth, it was about two years. I loved him more than I loved anything in the world. I loved him more than I loved the 27 pairs of pink sunglasses that I own. I loved him more than I loved red vines. I love him more than I love wearing outrageous socks and most of all; I love him more than I love Harry Potter. So I bet you could imagine that's a lot.

I knew Chris was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but the question was if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. There was no doubt in my mind that he loved me. It was evident in our everyday lives. You could tell by the way that he would take shorter showers in the morning just because he knew that I like to take longer ones. You could tell by how he was willing to keep our relationship a secret for almost a year while I struggled with coming out.

Somehow I was still nervous. The small velvet box had been weighing down my pocket for months. The only person who knew about it was Ryan, and he had only known for a few days when I finally decided how I wanted to propose. And it was purely because I needed his help to do it.

When we were filming the season 3 Christmas episode, Chris and I had filmed a scene where Blaine gives Kurt a promise ring made out of Wrigley's gum wrappers, and he makes a whole bunch of these sweet promises to him. It was really sweet and a shame that it got cut from the episode.

Just because it was cut from the episode however, doesn't mean that it was lost forever. Ryan keeps all of the deleted scenes and had recently told us that he planned to release several of them over the summer as a sort of 'thank you' to the fans. Then, the rest fell into place. So now, here I am, on the night that I'm about to propose to my gorgeous boyfriend.

It's crazy to think of where I would have been if I hadn't taken the risk just over two years ago to kiss my best friend. I knew long before I actually kissed Chris that I had feelings for him. At the time, I had a girl friend a that I'd been with for 4 years, so I was in no position to act on those feelings.

Once I finally kissed Chris, I lost all my inhibitions and knew deep down that I wanted to be with Chris. The sweet, perfect, angelic, talented, and fabulous Chris. I broke it off with my girl friend and I've been with Chris ever since. It was the best decision I've ever made in my life. Thinking back on that day suddenly made me not so nervous anymore. I was ready for this.

"How about we watch it?" I suggested. He nodded eagerly and waved his hand for me to come and sit with him at the computer. Once I got there, he got up to let me sit so he could nestle into my liap.

"You ready?" he asked. _If you only knew the half of it, _I thought to myself.

"Yes" I answered.

We watched as the scene started to play; we were walking down the stairs talking about the Elizabeth Taylor Jewellery auction. I chucked softly when 'Kurt' compared the auction to porn. Chris blushed that adorable blush of his to which I planted a soft kiss on.

I slyly pulled the ring box out of my pocket but still keeping it hidden from Chris' view. _This is it, it's now or never, _I thought. Before I could think anymore, my cue was up and it was time to roll.

"I think this year we should be thankful for things we do have, instead of things we don't" Blaine and I said at the exact say time. Chris giggled at my silliness and I blushed a little bit.

"Which is why…I know our relationship has reached a new level this year" we continued.

On the screen, Blaine handed Kurt the box and Kurt said "If this is an engagement ring then my answer's yes" I chuckled at how perfect the moment was.

I placed my box on the desk in front of Chris. He gasped. Next Blaine said "Kurt just open the box" I also said this line but instead of saying Kurt, I said Chris.

Kurt did as I said. He opened the box to reveal the beautiful white gold ring that I had purchased. It truly was beautiful. Simple, yet stunning; just like Chris. It was thin and had a line of small white diamonds on the top. They surrounded the larger diamond and were the exact colour of his eyes. It was immaculate.

The scene played in front of us as Chris cried and stared at the ring in the box. I was nervously fidgeting underneath him waiting for him to say something. Anything at the moment would have been nice.

Apparently he caught on to my plan because just as Kurt was about to say his next line, Chris turned around to me. He looked at me threw his beautiful teary eyes and whispered that same words Kurt said on screen to me.

"But what are you promising?"

A smile appeared on my face stretching from ear to ear. I said the next words with Blaine, although this time instead of speaking to Kurt, I was speaking to Chris. I had never spoken truer words.

"To always love you. To defend you even if I know you're wrong. To surprise you. To always pick up your call no matter what I'm doing. To bake you cookies at least twice a year and to kiss you where ever and whenever you want. But mostly to make sure that you always remember how perfectly imperfect you are" I said clearly. I didn't really notice that I was crying, because I was more focused on what I was about to say. I continued my speech the video long forgotten in the back ground.

"Chris, I've loved you since the day we met almost 3 years ago. I love you with every fiber in my body. Everything I do is for you because I love you. I love you more than life itself. I would do anything to protect you and I promise to do all that and so much more. I promise to give you the life neither of us thought we'd ever have. So Chris, will you do me the extreme honour and pleasure of becoming my husband?" I asked. My confidence wavered as I got to the end.

He was silent for a moment, his expression unreadable, which scared the absolute crap out of me. Usually, I could read him like a book. In that moment, however, his face gave nothing away.

"Yes" he said quietly and suddenly, breaking me away from my internal battles. I wasn't quite sure if I'd heard him right.

"Yes?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes!" he squealed excitedly. I stood up and wrapped him in a huge hug, lifting him off the ground and spinning us both around a few times. I was lost in love and happy to be there. I never wanted to be found.

Once I put him, down I connected our lips in a deal sealing kiss. It was chaste but showed all our love and passion that we'd always felt. It was us, and it was just as special as our first kiss. Every kiss we ever shared was always that special, because it was a kiss we shared together.

"Can you put the ring on me?" he asked.

"Of course!" I said. I grabbed the ring for the box which was still sat on the desk and slid it on to his left ring finger. It fit perfectly, which was no surprise, as I'd had it tailored to Chris' exact ring size so it'd fit perfectly. Because after all, if things go as planned, he'll only ever have one engagement and he deserved a special one at that.

"Do you like it?" I asked nervously. I'd had a hard time finding the perfect ring, but once I saw it, I knew that it was perfect. I was always looking for confirmation that Chris felt the same way, however.

"Its remarkable honey, absolutely stunning. Just like you." He said before he connected our lips in another kiss, this one slightly less chaste and slightly needier.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen" I commented absentmindedly as we stared at each other, basking in the after glow of our new engaged status.

"And you I. Which I just can't believe you proposed!" Chris raved in excitement.

"And I can't believe you actually said yes!" I said equally excited. He paused for a minute and looked at me quizzically.

"Did you actually think I'd say no?" he asked worriedly.

"Deep down, I think I knew you'd say yes, but my over active imagination kind of convinced me that you'd say no. But I'm so glad you said yes." I corrected.

"Me too" he agreed.

"I love you Chris" I said, my breath ghosting over his lips. We were standing so close, there wasn't even an inch between us. My hands rested on his hips and his arms were snaked around my neck.

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know." I replied. Those words I spoke were true. There are no words that could ever even try to explain how much I love Chris. By the looks of it, I had forever now. I guess that means I'll just have to start trying.

A/N: So this was prompted by my beta loquaciouslauryn, she is a supermegafoxyawesomehot writer and you should definitely check her out! Thanks so much for reading!

Please leave a review!


End file.
